UCW Cooler December 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Second edition of Cooler December and last PPV of 2016
1. Chapter 1

And now...

UCW presents...

COOLER DECEMBER!

* * *

We're in an arena deocrated with Christmas stuff, in Philapdelphia, pennsylvania as pyros goes off.

"Good evenight, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Bobby Senior alongside Joey Mickey ready to start the last UCW PPV of 2016, Cooler December!"

"That's right, Bobby, and we're kicking off things with some cruiserweight action!"

 **(Adventure of a lifetime)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Saint-Mandré, France, "The Adventurer" YELLOWBOY!"

The crowd cheered for the little guy as he made his way into the ring.

 **(Smooth Criminal)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He arrived on the stage with the Latino flag and got into the ring where the threw his flag into the crowd and gave the belt to the referee.

He showed the belt and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two men locked in a clinch which ended with Freddy pushing Yellowboy in the ropes and he hit Freddy with a Calf-kick followed by two clotheslines.

He then threw Freddy outside before getting on the apron and jumped on him with a Diving Hurricanrana. He then brought him back in the ring and ran into him with a Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Freddy was on his knees, Yellowboy tried to hit a Roundhouse Kick, but Freddy dodged, only for Yellowboy to make a second turn and hit the side of his head.

He then waited for him to get back up before running in the ropes and getting caught by a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker from Freddy. He then irish whipped him in the ropes to hit a Uppercut followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He got Yellowboy back up and applied a Corkscrew Neckbreaker followed by a knee strike to the guts and a normal Neckbreaker with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Freddy then lifted Yellowboy for a Powerslam, but he countered it into a Tornado DDT. He then jumped in the corner to catch Freddy with a Diving Reverse STO and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy ran toward Freddy who caught him with a Body Slam. He then climbed a top corner for a Diving Shooting Star Press, but Yellowboy dodged and jumped on him with a Standing Shooting Star Press and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then got on a top turnbuckle and jumped for a Diving Moonsault, but Freddy caught him with a Cutter in mid-air. He then went for his Prince's Blade, but Yellowboy dodged, kicked him in the guts and applied a Sunsetflip Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy tried to apply his Back-to-belly Piledriver, but Freddy broke free, Superkicked his face and followed with his Prince's Blade straight to the head before the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He got his title belt and lifted it victoriously.

"Too bad, it would have been good for Yellowboy to win this title." Joey said.

"Don't worry; it was just the first match of the PPV. There's still more to come."


	2. Chapter 2

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Already in the ring, in UCW for a one night only special, from Osaka, Japan, Jinzu Matura!"

He was a very large asian wrestler.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

"And his opponent, from Rosemont, Illinois, being undefeated 35-0, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He walked into the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for him. He glared at Jinzu as the ref called for the bell.

Tank waisted no time charging into him with a Spear, surprising the crowd. He then lifted the giant wrestler for an F10 and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, TANK MCTAVISH!"

The crowd cheered for him as he pointed at the titantron which showed 36-0.

"Wow! That was a fast victory for Tank!" Joey said.

"And he is still undefeated. It's been since his debut." Bobby said.

* * *

In the backstage, the referee was walking until Freddy suddenly crossed his path.

"Hello, Ref. You going well?" He was about to answer, but Freddy cut him off. "You know what? I don't care! If I remember correctly, you almost costed me my title, last week just because I got a bit mad at you. Well guess what, if you think you're so brave, I challenge you to a match for my title later tonight. And to make things more interesting, it will be a No DQ Match. See ya later, maybe."

He then walked away, leaving the ref speechless.

"Looks like we're gonna have another match tonight. Freddy Escobar vs The Referee in a No DQ Match for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship!"

 **BTW guys, did you preferred WWE's Survivor Series, or UCW's Alliance?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Leap Faith)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from New Mexico, "The Feisty Lucha" ELENA HOPE!"

She entered the ring to a mixt reaction and waited for her opponent.

 **(Light Em Up)**

"And her opponent, from the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hoole, she is one half of the UCW Divas Tag Team Champions and the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SKYLER THE ELF OWL!"

She entered to big cheers into the ring with her two title belts which she gave to the ref, inside the ring before looking at her opponent. The ref then called for the bell, starting the match.

Elena told Skyler that she was going to win and ruin her reign of glory and tried to slap her in the face, but Sky dodged and slapped her face back.

Sky then ran in the ropes in did a Springboard Moonsault to land in a Powerslam position on Elena which she returned into an arm drag. Elena then ran into the ropes and Sky did a roll before pushing her up with her legs.

As Elena rested against the ropes, Skyler ran into her with a Crossbody, sending both of them outside the ring. Sky then got back in the ring and was about to run into Elena with a Suicide Dive, but as Elena turned around, she instead flipped on the apron and Elena made a leg sweep to make her fall from the apron.

Elena then grabbed Skyler and tossed her against the security barricade before bringing her back in the ring and jumping on her with a Slingshot Swanton and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Elena then taunted Skyler before running in the ropes and getting hit by a dropkick from her. Sky then ran in the ropes and did an handspring, only to get caught with a Back Suplex from Elena.

She then applied a five seconds lasting suplex before the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She irish whipped Skyler in the ropes for a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker and another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Elena then locked Skyler into an Abdominal Stretch. After around ten seconds, Elena decided to apply a Pumphandle Backbreaker.

She then tried to pin Sky's shoulders on the matm but she managed to push her up with her feet and flipped on the top rope before jumping in a Backflip DDT on Elena. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

As Elena retreated outside, Sky ran in the ropes toward her, but she slipped back inside, forcing Sky to flip on the apron. Elena then hit her with a dropkick, knocking her off the apron.

Elena then got out, chopped Sky's chest before irish whipping her against the security barricade. She then brought her back in and applied a Camel Clutch submission hold.

After fifteen seconds, she let go of the hold and tried to apply a Canadian Backbreaker submission hold, but Sky reversed it with an arm drag.

She tried to hit a dropkick, but Elena dodged and hit one herself on the back of Sky's head. She then lifted her for an Argentine Backbreaker and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She then grabbed Skyler and threw her against the corner, but she did a flip and landed backward on it. Elena took benefit of the moment to hit a dropkick down on her head.

She was going for another one, but Sky lifted her body, letting her crash against the steel pose. As Elena retreated outside, Skyler climbed the top turnbuckle and jumped outside on her.

As they got back in the ring at 9, Elena tried to catch sky with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker, but she broke free at the last second and caught her with an Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As Sky ran in the ropes and performed a Springboard Moonsault, Elena ducked under her and tried to toss her outside, but Sky did a 619 and caught Elena with an Headscissors Takedown to get her outside the ring.

Sky then made an impressive performance by jumping outside on Elena with a Top Con Hilo into an Hurricanrana. The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

As she brought Elena back in the ring, Sky waited for her to get back up before jumping on her with a Diving Reverse Corckscrew from the top turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Skyler was surprised by Elena's resilience. She then hit Elena with two dropkicks and followed with her Wheelbarrow Bulldog and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Sky then putted Elena against the ropes and was going for her Sandstorm, but Elena dodged, kicked her and applied her Three Amigos. She then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for her Frog Splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Once more, the crowd was chanting: "This is awesome!"

Elena was getting angry and grabbed Skyler to apply a Powerbomb with a Jacknife cover.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

She was getting more and more mad and brought Skyler on a top turnbuckle. She was about to apply another Powerbomb from up there, but Skyler reversed it into an Hurricanrana with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner and still UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, SKYLER THE ELF OWL!"

The crowd cheered as she walked out and the ref brought her her tow belts. She smiled at Elena was screaming in anger in the ring, not accepting her defeat.

"Cheese! That was a classic no doubt!" Bobby said.

"Yup." Joey said. "Elena did a great match: she shouldn't be caring about loosing it."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Grim reaper)**

"The following contest is a Lader Match for the UCW International Championship! Introducing first the challenger, from Berdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker, stopping to look at the ladders around the ring, and, once in the ring, glared at the crowd before waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Top of the world)**

"And his opponent, from New Castle, England, he is the UCW International Champion, BAGWELL MCBEEF!"

He got cheered as he got into the ring where he removed his gym jacket and looked at Johnny.

The two men started brawling until Bagwell threw Johnny outside the ring and followed. He kicked Johnny's stomach before tossing him into a standing ladder.

He then grabbed Johnny and tossed him above the security barricade before picking up a ladder which he brought into the ring and started climbing it up. However, Johnny ran back into the ring to push it down.

Bagwell knocked Johnny down with a dropkick despite his heavy weight. He then got outside and putted a ladder between the apron and the barricade and tried to Powerbomb Johnny on it, but he broke free and smashed Bagwell in the face.

He then ran toward him, only to get caught with a Pop-up Powerbomb on the outside floor. He then brought Johnny back in the ring to throw him against the ladder, making him bleed from the head in the process.

As Johnny rested into a corner, Bagwell threw a ladder against him, resulting in a big PAF! As Bagwell was going to charge into him with a Body Avalanche, Johnny pushed the ladder against him, stunning him.

Johnny then climbed the top turnbuckle while holding the ladder, ready to jump on him, but Bagwell hit a dropkick on the ladder, causing Johnny to fall outside.

Bagwell then grabbed a ladder and threw it on Johnny outside. He was then about to jump on him with a Top Con Hilo, but Johnny dodged and smashed a ladder against his head.

While Bagwell was stunned, Johnny weakly made his way into the ring and started climbing up a very high ladder after setting it. However, Bagwell came back in and pushed the ladder, sending Johnny to crash.

He then applied a Belly-to-belly suplex to Johnny and tried to Powerbomb him down on a ladder, but Johnny got on his feet and replied with a dropkick.

Johnny putted a ladder in a corner and tried to Superkick Bagwell, but he caught him on his shoulders and Powerbombed him into the ladder in the corner.

He then did a special trick: he grabbed Johnny and a ladder and applied a Slingshot to both under the rope. As Johnny rested outside, Bagwell slowly started going up the ladder toward the International belt.

However, Johnny suddenly kicked up like HBK and ran up the ladder. He and Bagwell fought until the ladder fallen, causing both of them to go crash down.

Bagwell then made Johnny sit against a ladder in a coener and went for his Meatball, but Johnny dodged, letting him crash against it.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

Johnny suddenly jumped on Bagwell with a Jump DDT. As Bagwell rolled on the apron, Johnny surprised him with a Superkick, making him fall on the ladder between the apron and the security barricade.

Johnny then climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Bagwell with a Diving Elbow Drop through the ladder. The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!" again.

Johnny then weakly climbed up the ladder and managed to unhook the belt, ending the match.

"Here's your winner and new UCW International Champion, JOHNNY STORM!"

The crowd poped for him as he screamed from up the ladder in joy.

"Oh my gosh! Johnny's first title victory in UCW!" Bobby said.

"Too bad for Bagwell: I would have loved his title reign to last longer." Joey said.

"Don't worry: I'm sure he'll win another one soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Not afraid)**

"The following contest is a TLC Match for a world title shot at the Ultra Rumble. Introducing first, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He entered under cheers before getting in the ring and removed his Boston shirt to throw it in the crowd and also removed his chain.

 **(Light Em Up)**

"And his opponent, from Suki, Ukraine, she is one half of the UCW Diva Tag Team Champions, DIANA BATIST!"

She entered and showed some belly dancing moves before getting into the ring where she removed her mouth mask and looked at Mario. The ref called for the bell.

As the two opponents looked at each other, Diana slapped Mario in the face and he angrily jumped on her to give her punches. She soon broke free, kicked his guts and applied a running Neckbreaker.

As Mario retreated outside, Diana followed, grabbed a steel chair and smashed his stomach with it. She then tried to smash him again, but Mario dodged, letting her smash the steel pose and making her drop the chair in pain.

Mario then clotheslined Diana before bringing her in the ring where he irish whipped her hard into a corner and followed with a Snap Suplex.

As Diana rested in a corner, Mario tried to charge into her, but she dodged and caught him with a Lifting DDT. She then went outside the bring two steel chair which she opened and putted next to each other before grabbing Mario and applying a Falling Inverted DDT on them.

She then went outside and, as Mario rested against the ropes in the ring, she smashed his head with it. She then putted the ladder against his face and hit a dropkick across it.

She then got in the ring, putted the ladder in a corner, setted a table on another side and tried to irish whip Mario into the ladder, but he resisted and, as Diana ran at him, Mario caught her with an hip toss on the ladder.

He putted Diana into a corner and climbed on her to start a series of blows to her head. However, before the 10, she lifted him on her shoulders and applied a Powerbomb through the table.

As Mario retreated outside, Diana ran on the ladder and jumped on him outside. They both got back in the ring and Diana started giving chair shots to Mario's back.

As Diana was going for another shot, Mario kicked her in the stomach, making her drop the chair, and applied a DDT on it. he then applied a Body Slam followed by a Death Valley Driver.

He then locked her intoa Texas Cloverleaf submission hold. After around 20 seconds, he let her go, went to take the ladder and waited for her to get back up before smashing her head with it.

He then climbed up the ladder to jump down on Diana with a Diving Elbow Drop. He then went outside and brought a table in. He tried to send Diana through it, but she broke free and caught him with her Hips From Hell.

She then tried her Metal Leg Drop, but Mario rolled out and hit her with his FU Gunner while she was sitting. He then tried to apply his Great Fall, but Diana broke free and caught him with her Metal Slam.

She then setted the ladder and started climbing up toward the contract. Suddenly, Mario grabbed his gangster chain and climbed up the ladder to smash Diana's head with it.

She got stunned and fallen backward through the table. Mario then grabbed the contract.

"Here's your winner, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

The crowd cheered for him as he showed the contract and his gangster's chain.

"Mario Sanchez won and is now garanteed a world title shot at the Ultra Rumble!" Joey said.

"About time the kid gets a PPV win, if you ask me."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Leave it all behind)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Legend Championship! Introducing first, from the islands of Samoa, he is the UCW Legend Champion, JAY SAMOA!"

He entered under a mix reaction as he got in the ring and gave the belt to the ref.

 **(Thunder-AC/DC)**

"And his opponent, from Pittsburg, Pennsylvania, he is a wrestling legend, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

He was a bit like Kurt Angle, but with blond hair and his american wrestling suit. The crowd popped for him as he made his way to the ring and glared at Jay. The ref called for the bell starting the match.

The two men started in a wrestling debate and Thunder almost locked Jay in a Ankle Lock, but Jay grabbed the ropes, forcing him to let go.

Thunder then gave a few headbutts to Jay before irish whipping him and catching him with a Belly-to-belly Suplex. He then let out a scream to fire up the crowd before clotheslining Jay out of the ring.

However, Jay grabbed his foot and dragged him outside in a belly-to-back position to smash him against the security barricade. He then brought Thunder back in and tried to irish whip him in the opposite corner, but he reversed it, charged and Jay moved out to let him charge into the steel pose.

As Thunder got back up outside the ring, Jay ran into him with a Suicide Dive. He then grabbed him and smashed his head on the apron before getting back in the ring in hopes of winning via countout.

However, Thunder got in in time despite bleeding from the forehead. Jay then started attacking him again and the two men exchanged blows.

Thunder got the upper hand and ran in the ropes, only to get caught by a Scoop Powerslam from Jay.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then irish whipped Thunder in the ropes and tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and Jay caught him with a Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker instead.

He putted Thunder on a top turnbuckle, but he suddenly locked his head in a painful DDT position and managed to hit a strong DDT that made Jay flip.

After recovering, Jay tried to charge into Thunder in the corner, but he rolled out of the way and applied a three German Suplexes combination.

He then tried to apply his American Slam (Angle Slam), but Jay countered it into an arm drag. As Thunder rested in a corner, Jay hit him under the chin with a running knee strike followed by a Samoan Driver and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Everybody was surprised by Thunder's resilience.

Jay waited for Thunder to get back up before trying a clothesline which he dodged, kicked his guts and managed to apply his American Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Thunder immediately locked his Angle Lock in. Jay did everything he could to break free, but Thunder just wouldn't let go.

However, he soon managed to put Thunder into a Coquina Clutch. However, as it seemed Thunder was going to pass out, he grabbed Jay's foot again and locked his Angle Lock once more.

After a whole minute, Jay had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Legend Champion, AMERICAN THUNDER!"

The crowd cheered as he was being given his belt while bleeding from the forehead.

"American Thunder made his debut by un-throning Jay Samoa!" Joey said.

"Great match! My favorite was Skyler/Elena, but this one was pretty good too!" Bobby added.


	7. Chapter 7

"The following contest is a No DQ Match for the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, already in the ring, REFEREE!"

He greeted the crowd.

 **(Smooth criminal)**

"And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, he is the UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He got into the ring and gave the belt to the ref (not his opponent) before he started the match.

Freddy taunted Referee until this last one got mad and jumped on him to give him many punches.

Freddy soon broke free, hit a Superkick to Referee's face and followed with a Backstaber. He followed with the Three Amigos and tried to go for his Money Shot, but Referee dodged.

Suddenly, Chicken Crab jumped from the crowd and smashed Freddy with a steel chair. He beaten him down until he asked Referee to hold him back.

However, as he went for the attack, Freddy dodged, letting him smash Referee instead. Crab got shocked and, as he turned around, Freddy hit his balls with a Nut Cracker.

He then hit Referee with his Prince's Blade followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner and still UCW U.S. Heavyweight Champion, FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

He left happily as Crab was deceived.

"Chicken Crab tried to help Referee to no avail. What a coward you must be to challenge a referee like that." Joey said.

"Don't worry: the world title matches are coming after this."


	8. Chapter 8

**(GORE!)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is fore the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, representing G&P, GORE!"

The crowd cheered for him as he entered through smoke into the ring.

 **(Slayer)**

"And his opponent, from Alaska, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, DEATH ROWE!"

He got cheered as he got to the ring and gave his belt to the ref before glaring at Gore. He called for the bell and started the match.

They locked into a clinch which ended with Rowe locking in a headlock. Gore pushed the ropes and Rowe tried to catch him with a Running DDT, but he dodged, caught his waist and pushed him to try a roll-up, but Rowe held the ropes and tried to Roundhouse Kick Gore, but he dodged and the two men stopped to let the crowd cheer.

Gore then kicked Rowe's stomach and smashed and kicked him quickly into a corner until the referee made him stop. He then charged into him with a Running Knee Strike followed by a Running Bulldog and the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

Gore then putted Rowe between the apron and the ropes to go for his Jumping Facebuster, but he pushed him up outside. Afterward, he got back in the ring and charged in Gore with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought Gore back in and hit him with a Springboard Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

He gave knee strikes to Gore's head before running and catching him with a Blockbuster followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Rowe then climbed a top turnbuckle and Gore caught him on his shoulders for a Death Valley Driver. He then irish whipped him in the ropes to apply an Atomic Drop followed by a Discuss Lariat.

He tried to irish whip Rowe in the ropes once more, but he reversed it with a kick to his stomach. He then ran in the ropes for a Running DDT followed by a Leg Drop and Elbow Drop.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Rowe insulted Gore before going for a Superkick, but Gore caught his leg and lifted him for a Powerbomb.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore quickly grabbed Death Rowe and applied a Crossed-arms DDT. He then let out a wolf scream before locking Rowe's leg in a Wolf's Blood (Heel Lock) but Rowe quickly grabbed the ropes to limit the damage.

Gore then lifted him on his shoulders, but Rowe got free and kicked Gore's stomach to go for a Guillotine, but he countered with a back body drop. However, Rowe landed on his feet and caught Gore with a Back Neckbreaker.

He then climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Swanton Bomb, but landed on Gore's knees. Gore then caught him with a Michinoku Driver.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He immediately locked Rowe into a Sleeper Hold. It took a moment before Rowe was able to reach for the ropes.

Gore immediately putted Rowe between the ropes and managed to apply his Jumping Facebuster with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Rowe was on the apron, Gore walked toward him only to receive a Roundhouse Kick to the face. Rowe then followed with a Springboard Diving DDT.

He then quickly ran at a top turnbuckle to hit his Swanton Bomb followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Rowe then charged at Gore for a Spear, but Gore countered with a Big Boot to his head which didn't stopped him from hiting a Superkick to his head. However, Gore hit one to his head too before they both fell down.

The two men slowly got back up and started exchanging blows slowly at first then faster until Gore got the upper hand and ran for his GORE! and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

The crowd chanted: "This is awesome!"

Gore then tried his Phoenix-plex, but Rowe broke free, hit an Enzuigiri on the side of his, applied a German Suplex in the corner, and managed to hit his Guillotine with the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

Rowe was shocked.

He then tried to remove Gore's mask to apply his Death's Grip, but, as the ref couldn't see, Gore kicked his parts and grabbed his leg for his Wolf's Blood.

It took 3 painful minutes for Rowe to manage to break free. He then Superkicked Gore with his bad leg and this last one suddenly hit him with another GORE! followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the crowd popped.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, GORE!"

The crowd cheered for him as the ref brought him his title belt. He celebrated a moment before walking out.

"Gore is the new champ!" Bobby said. "This young man won the world title while he has not even been a year, here, in UCW!"

"I sure hope his best friend, Perkins, can do the same with Shadow Rider. And this match is right about to start." Joey said.

 **(Broken)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW World Championship! Introducing first, from Los Angel, California, he is the UCW World Champion, SHADOW RIDER!"

He slowly entered the arena and made his way to the ring.

Suddenly, before he could enter, Gore charged into him with a GORE! He laughed at him before getting him in the ring and started beating him down.

Suddenly, two men ran from the crowd into the ring. One of them had puffy light brown hair with blue pants and a white jacket while the other had blonde-white hair and was wearing green pants and shirt.

They stared at Gore for a moment before suddenly starting to beat Shadow down with him despite the referees protestings.

Gore then applied his Phoenix-plex on Shadow before the brown-haired guy applied an Electric Chair hold into a German Suplex and the blonde-white haired guy applied a Suplex dropped into a Piledriver.

Suddenly, Perkins joined them in the ring with a microphone and glared at the referee. "Listen to me, ref: I don't care if he's able to fight or not: I want you to start this match right now or I'll make you bleed to hell."

The ref had no choice but to call for the bell. Perkins climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on Shadow with his Diving Double Foot Stomp Moonsault followed by the pin.

The ref counted with hesitation.

"1!...

...

...2!

...

...

...3!"

The crowd was shocked.

"Here is your winner and the new UCW World Champion, PERKINS!"

His friends brought him the belt which he happily took along his microphone.

"Cut the music, cut the music! Before I start, let me introduce to you my new friends. First, the brown haired guy is named Platty and the other is Bad Ben. Now, you're surprised by what he just saw, aren't you? The two world champs putted down by G&P. Well, it's Christmas: we wanted to give you a special gift. And guess what? We still got one last for ya. Look."

He and the three others then removed their shirts to reveal that they were wearing Bullet Club ones, much to the shock of everybody.

"That's right, we now form the Bullet Club: UCW. And our reign over this company is just starting! Believe in the Bullet club! Blieve in us!"

They then made the Too Sweet sign as the show ended.

 **New world champions and new Bullet Club members. That's a lot to swallow, isn't it, guys? Well, I sure hope you enjoyed this PPV and will join us for the next one, the Ultra Rumble.**


End file.
